


Christmas

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-08
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Christmas morning finds the Bartlets at the White House





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Christmas**

**by:** Caroline 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drabble, Holiday  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Christmas morning finds the Bartlets at the White House  


CHRISTMAS 

Christmas morning. Not in Manchester. Not even at Camp David. At the damn White House. Jed was not a happy person. The White House, of course, was beautiful-stunning-during the holiday season, but he longed to be away from his office. Physical distance from the Oval was something he rarely got. 

He woke to the sun shining brightly through the window and directly into his eyes. He had forgotten to shut the curtains again. He rolled over away from the intruding rays toward the lump in bed beside him-peacefully asleep. If he couldn't sleep, neither could she. He gently pulled the comforter off her and chuckled silently as she shivered and curled up into the fetal position. He had to restrain the laughter that threatened to break when she groaned and began patting the bed in a desperate attempt to retrieve the lost warmth. 

She didn't want to open her eyes. That jackass had stolen the covers. It was so damn cold!! Didn't the White House have a heater or something? Damn! She gave up looking for the comforter and rolled to face her husband. "Jed," she said, her voice hoarse with sleep, as she looked drowsily into his amused eyes. The slight, goofy smirk on his face was irritating the hell out of her. She was so cold! 

"Yes, Sweet Knees?" he asked innocently. 

"I'm cold," she snapped. 

Jed rolled onto her, "I'll see what I can do." His grin was getting wider by the second. 

Abbey groaned, "Jed, I just want the damn covers so I can go back to sleep. It's too damn early in the morning." 

Jed pouted, kissing her neck, "Sunshine, the sun's up and its 8 am." 

Abbey responded, "Let me sleep 'til 10 and we can spend all day in bed." She pushed him off her as she said this and grabbed the covers, trying to stop herself from shivering by tightly pulling the comforter up to her chin. 

"It's Christmas, Abbey. The girls are coming at 11 to open presents and have brunch with us," he continued to pout. She pulled the comforter over her head in an attempt to drown out her husband's whines. Jed stopped talking and watched her hide, smiling to himself as an idea popped into his head. He carefully climbed under the covers and snuggled close to Abbey. She felt him but didn't move. He put his hands on her hips under his Notre Dame sweatshirt she had borrowed. 

"Dammit, Jed!" she shouted. Jed snatched his hands back as his very angry wife shot straight upright and shot him an evil glare. 

"What?" he inquired, afraid for his life and hoping the secret service would burst in any minute. They probably wouldn't, he figured, they're afraid of Abbey even more than Sam is. 

"Your hands are like ice, you jackass!" 

"I'm sorry," he sheepishly replied. She laid back down and jerked the covers back up. Jed, scared to death, rubbed his hands together and blew on them to speed up the warming process. When they were warm and he had regained his confidence and was no longer afraid of being the first president killed in the Presidential Bedroom by the First Lady herself, he very carefully replaced his hands on her hips. When she didn't threaten to kill him and bury his body in the Rose Garden, he pulled her gently to him. She relaxed slightly back into his arms. She smelled good-like shampoo and soap. It was so...her-it drove him wild. He nuzzled her neck softly and slowly moved to nibble her ear. His plan was working. Abbey moaned involuntarily and leaned further into him. 

Jed smiled as his wife turned in his arms to face him. She held on her face a look of mock anger and irritation as she merely whispered, "Merry Christmas, Jackass" before capturing his mouth with hers. 

THE END 


End file.
